libertarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig von Mises
| birth_place = Lemberg, Galicia, Austria-Hungary (now Lviv, Ukraine) | death_date = October | death_place = New York City, New York, USA | relatives = Richard von Mises (brother) Gitta Sereny (step-daughter) | main_interests = Economics, political economy, philosophy of history, epistemology, rationalism, classical liberalism, libertarianism | institution = University of Vienna (1919-1934) Institut Universitaire des Hautes Études Internationales, Geneva, Switzerland (1934-1940) New York University (1945-1969) | influences = Kant, Bastiat, Böhm-Bawerk, Brentano, Husserl, Menger, Say, Turgot, Weber, Wieser, Wicksell, Lord OverstoneRoger W. Garrison, Ludwig Edler von Mises, in: David Glasner (ed.), Business Cycles and Depressions, New York: Garland Publishing Co., 1997, pp. 440-42. | influenced = Allais, Anderson, Bauer, Block, Buchanan, Friedman, Hayek, Hazlitt, Hicks, Hoppe, Huerta de Soto, Hutt, Kirzner, Lachmann, Lange, Paul, Raico, Reisman, Robbins, Rockwell, Rothbard, Salerno, Schiff, Schumpeter, Schutz, Sennholz, Simons, Smith, Woods | main_interests = Epistemology, economics, methodology, logic | notable_ideas = Praxeology, economic calculation problem, methodological dualism }} Ludwig Heinrich, Edler von Mises ( ) (29 September 1881 – 10 October 1973) was a philosopher, Austrian School economist, and classical liberal. He became a prominent figure in the Austrian School of economic thought and is best known for his work on praxeology. Fearing a Nazi takeover of Switzerland, where he was living at the time, Mises emigrated to the United States in 1940. Mises had a significant influence on the libertarian movement in the United States in the mid-20th century. Life Youth of Ludwig von Mises' great-grandfather, Mayer Rachmiel Mises, awarded upon his 1881 ennoblement by Franz Joseph I of Austria]] Ludwig von Mises was born to wealthy Jewish parents in the city of Lemberg, in Galicia, Austria-Hungary (now Lviv in Ukraine). The family of his father Arthur Edler von Mises had been elevated to the Austrian nobility in the 19th century, and was involved in building and financing railroads. Ludwig's mother, Adele (née Landau), was a niece of Dr. Joachim Landau, a Liberal Party deputy to the Austrian Parliament. Arthur was stationed there as a construction engineer with Czernowitz railway company. At the age of twelve Ludwig spoke fluent Yiddish, German, Polish, and French, read Latin, and could understand Ukrainian.Erik Ritter von Kuehnelt-Leddihn, "The Cultural Background of Ludwig von Mises", The Ludwig von Mises Institute, page 1 Mises was the older brother of the famous applied physicist Richard von Mises, a member of the Vienna Circle. Another brother, Karl von Mises, died as a child from scarlet fever. When Ludwig and Richard were children, his family moved back to their ancestral home of Vienna. In 1900, he attended the University of Vienna, becoming influenced by the works of Carl Menger. Mises' father died in 1903, and in 1906 Mises was awarded his doctorate from the school of law. Career and personal life In the years from 1904 to 1914, Mises attended lectures given by the prominent Austrian economist Eugen von Böhm-Bawerk. There, he developed friendships not only with Menger and Böhm-Bawerk, but also prominent sociologist Max Weber.Mises, Ludwig von, The Historical Setting of the Austrian School of Economics, Arlington Houise, 1969, reprinted by the Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1984, p. 10, Rothbard, Murray, The Essential Ludwig von Mises, 2nd printing, Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1983, p. 30. Mises taught as a Privatdozent at the Vienna University in the years from 1913 to 1934 while formally serving as secretary at the Vienna Chamber of Commerce from 1909 to 1934. In these roles, he became one of the closest economic advisers of Engelbert Dollfuss, the austrofascist but strongly anti-Nazi Austrian Chancellor, and later to Otto von Habsburg, the Christian democratic politician and claimant to the throne of Austria (which had been legally abolished in 1918).Mises, Margit von, My Years with Ludwig von Mises, Arlington House, 1976, 2nd enlarged edit., Center for Future Education, 1984. Friends and students of Mises in Europe included Wilhelm Röpke and Alfred Müller-Armack (influential advisors to German chancellor Ludwig Erhard), Jacques Rueff (monetary advisor to Charles de Gaulle), Gottfried Haberler (later a professor at Harvard), Lord Lionel Robbins (of the London School of Economics), and Italian President Luigi Einaudi.Rothbard, Murray, Ludwig von Mises: Scholar, Creator, Hero, the Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1988, p. 67. Economist and political theorist F. A. Hayek first came to know Mises while working as Mises' subordinate at a government office dealing with Austria's post-World War I debt. Hayek wrote, "there I came to know him mainly as a tremendously efficient executive, the kind of man who, as was said of John Stuart Mill, because he does a normal day's work in two hours, always has a clear desk and time to talk about anything. I came to know him as one of the best educated and informed men I have ever known..."Mises, Margit von, My Years with Ludwig von Mises, Arlington House, 1976, 2nd enlarged edit., Center for Future Education, 1984, pp. 219-220. According to Mises' student Murray Rothbard, Hayek's development of Mises' theoretical work on the business cycle later earned Hayek the 1974 Nobel Memorial Prize in Economic Sciences (shared with Swedish economist Gunnar Myrdal).Rothbard, Murray, Ludwig von Mises: Scholar, Creator, Hero, the Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1988, p. 68. In 1934, Mises left Austria for Geneva, Switzerland, where he was a professor at the Graduate Institute of International Studies until 1940. While in Switzerland, Mises married Margit Herzfeld Serény, a former actress and the widow of the Hungarian aristocrat Ferdinand Serény. His step-daughter Gitta Sereny (1921-2012) subsequently came to be known for her interviews and profiles of controversial figures, including Mary Bell, who was convicted in 1968 of killing two children when she herself was a child, and Franz Stangl, the commandant of the Treblinka extermination camp.Neild, Barry. "Gitta Sereny dies at 91", The Guardian, 18 June 2012. In 1940, fearing the prospect of Germany taking control over Switzerland, Mises left Europe and emigrated to New York City. There he became a visiting professor at New York University. He held this position from 1945 until his retirement in 1969, though he was not salaried by the university. Instead, businessmen such as Lawrence Fertig funded him and his work. For part of this period, Mises worked on currency issues for the Pan-Europa movement led by a fellow NYU faculty member and Austrian exile, Richard Coudenhove-Kalergi. In 1947, Mises became one of the founding members of the Mont Pelerin Society. Despite fleeing Europe, Mises is credited for having an influential role in the economic reconstruction of Europe after World War II through his professional relationships with Ludwig Erhard, Charles de Gaulle and Luigi Einaudi.Doherty, Brian, "Radicals for Capitalism", PublicAffairs, 2007, p.10. In America, Mises' work first influenced that of economists such as Benjamin Anderson, Leonard Read and Henry Hazlitt, but writers such as former radical Max Eastman, legal scholar Sylvester J. Petro, and novelist Ayn Rand were also among his friends and admirers. His American students included Israel Kirzner, Hans Sennholz, Ralph Raico, Leonard Liggio, George Reisman and Murray Rothbard.On Mises' influence, see Rothbard, Murray, The Essential Ludwig von Mises, 2nd printing, the Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1983; on Eastman's conversion "from Marx to Mises," see Diggins, John P., Up From Communism Harper & Row, 1975, pp. 201–233; on Mises's students and seminar attendees, see Mises, Margit von, My Years with Ludwig von Mises, Arlington House, 1976, 2nd enlarged edit., Center for Future Education, 1984. Mises later received an honorary doctorate from Grove City College. Mises contributed articles to American Opinion, the journal of the John Birch Society, and was a member of its Editorial Advisory Board. Despite his growing fame, Mises listed himself plainly in the New York phone directory and welcomed students into his home.Reisman, George, Capitalism: a Treatise on Economics, "Introduction," Jameson Books, 1996; and Mises, Margit von, My Years with Ludwig von Mises, 2nd enlarged edit., Center for Future Education, 1984, pp. 136–137. He retired from teaching at the age of 87, then the oldest active professor in America.Rothbard, Murray, Ludwig von Mises: Scholar, Creator, Hero, the Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1988, p.61. Mises died at the age of 92 at St. Vincent's hospital in New York. His body is buried at Ferncliff Cemetery, in Hartsdale, New York. Following his death, his entire library (and his personal desk) was donated to Hillsdale College where it is available for student and public use. Writing Mises wrote and lectured extensively on behalf of classical liberalism and is seen as one of the leaders of the Austrian School of economics.For example, Murray Rothbard, a leading Austrian school economist, has written that, by the 1920s, "Mises was clearly the outstanding bearer of the great Austrian tradition." Ludwig von Mises: Scholar, Creator, Hero, the Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1988, p. 25. In his treatise on economics, Human Action, Mises introduced praxeology as a more general conceptual foundation of the social sciences and established that economic laws were only arrived at through the means of methodological individualism firmly rejecting positivism and materialism as a foundation for the social sciences. Many of his works, including Human Action, were on two related economic themes: # monetary economics and inflation; # the differences between government controlled economies and free markets. Mises argued that money is demanded for its usefulness in purchasing other goods, rather than for its own sake and that any unsound credit expansion causes business cycles. His other notable contribution was his argument that socialism must fail economically because of the economic calculation problem the impossibility of a socialist government being able to make the economic calculations required to organize a complex economy. Mises projected that without a market economy there would be no functional price system, which he held essential for achieving rational and efficient allocation of capital goods to their most productive uses. If capital goods are the subject of neither rent nor exchange, as per private ownership of those means of production, then no barter terms or money prices can arise for them. Without the common nominal index of money pricing that allows comparison of costs of production to likely revenues, there can be no rational allocation of diverse capital goods in the production of diverse consumer goods whose production requires some use of scarce capital. In a socialist society, capital is not distributed according to the more efficient—thus profitable—capital structures, but rather to any use a theoretical socialist planner sees fit without the aid of monetary price signals to compare the profitability in a given use of capital. According to Mises, socialism must fail, as demand cannot be known without prices. Therefore, socialist waste of capital goods is as chronic as the incentives for production and retention of capital are low, while capital goods are coercively monopolised by a dysfunctional State operating with only the data pertaining to interpersonal comparisons of utility, as per democratic production. These data are not sufficient for economic calculation, and therefore are not sufficient for efficient use and allocation of capital. Capital's place in a free market is ordained by the prices set by private owners of the means of production, who keep capital where its production is remunerated best by consumers, and who liquidate it and pass it to other uses if production is bankrupt. In socialism, such means for liquidation of capital goods, and the passage or maintenance of the means of production across extremely diverse applications throughout the divisions of labour according to the expense or cheapness of bidding capital away from vital production, is simply not present. Mises' criticism of socialist paths of economic development is well-known, such as in his 1922 work Socialism: An Economic and Sociological Analysis: The only certain fact about Russian affairs under the Soviet regime with regard to which all people agree is: that the standard of living of the Russian masses is much lower than that of the masses in the country which is universally considered as the paragon of capitalism, the United States of America. If we were to regard the Soviet regime as an experiment, we would have to say that the experiment has clearly demonstrated the superiority of capitalism and the inferiority of socialism.Socialism: An Economic and Sociological Analysis by Ludwig von Mises. These arguments were elaborated on by subsequent Austrian economists such as Nobel laureate Friedrich HayekF. A. Hayek, (1935) who also wrote the introduction to "Socialism" and went on to author "The Nature and History of the Problem" and "The Present State of the Debate," in F. A. Hayek, ed. Collectivist Economic Planning, pp. 1–40, 201–43. and students such as Hans Sennholz. In Interventionism, An Economic Analysis(1940), Ludwig von Mises wrote: The usual terminology of political language is stupid. What is 'left' and what is 'right'? Why should Hitler be 'right' and Stalin, his temporary friend, be 'left'? Who is 'reactionary' and who is 'progressive'? Reaction against an unwise policy is not to be condemned. And progress towards chaos is not to be commended. Nothing should find acceptance just because it is new, radical, and fashionable. 'Orthodoxy' is not an evil if the doctrine on which the 'orthodox' stand is sound. Who is anti-labor, those who want to lower labor to the Russian level, or those who want for labor the capitalistic standard of the United States? Who is 'nationalist,' those who want to bring their nation under the heel of the Nazis, or those who want to preserve its independence? After the fall of the Soviet Union Robert Heilbroner, a longtime advocate of Scandinavian-style social democracy, said that "It turns out, of course, that Mises was right" about the impossibility of socialism. "Capitalism has been as unmistakable a success as socialism has been a failure. Here is the part that's hard to swallow. It has been the Friedmans, Hayeks, and von Miseses who have maintained that capitalism would flourish and that socialism would develop incurable ailments."Reason.com, "The Man Who Told the Truth" Reason, 1990. Retrieved on 4 April 2009. Mises developed the theory of the 'sovereignty of the consumer' in a free-market economy; in his view, the consumer ultimately dictates everything that happens. This argument was set out in Human Action: The captain is the consumer…the consumers determine precisely what should be produced, in what quality, and in what quantities…They are merciless egoistic bosses, full of whims and fancies, changeable and unpredictable. For them nothing counts other than their own satisfaction…In their capacity as buyers and consumers they are hard-hearted and callous, without consideration for other people…Capitalists…can only preserve and increase their wealth by filling best the orders of the consumers… In the conduct of their business affairs they must be unfeeling and stony-hearted because the consumers, their bosses, are themselves unfeeling and stony-hearted.'Human Action' chap. 15, sect. 4 Criticisms Milton Friedman considered Mises inflexible in his thinking: The story I remember best happened at the initial Mont Pelerin meeting when he got up and said, "You're all a bunch of socialists." We were discussing the distribution of income, and whether you should have progressive income taxes. Some of the people there were expressing the view that there could be a justification for it. Another occasion which is equally telling: Fritz Machlup was a student of Mises's, one of his most faithful disciples. At one of the Mont Pelerin meetings, Machlup gave a talk in which I think he questioned the idea of a gold standard; he came out in favor of floating exchange rates. Mises was so mad he wouldn't speak to Machlup for three years. Some people had to come around and bring them together again. It's hard to understand; you can get some understanding of it by taking into account how people like Mises were persecuted in their lives. Within the post-WWII mainstream economics establishment, Mises suffered severe personal rejection: for example, in a 1957 review of his book The Anti-Capitalistic Mentality, The Economist said of von Mises: "Professor von Mises has a splendid analytical mind and an admirable passion for liberty; but as a student of human nature he is worse than null and as a debater he is of Hyde Park standard.""Liberalism in Caricature", The Economist Conservative commentator Whittaker Chambers published a similarly negative review of that book in the National Review, stating that Mises's thesis that anti-capitalist sentiment was rooted in "envy" epitomized "know-nothing conservatism" at its "know-nothingest."Quoted in Sam Tanenhaus, Whittaker Chambers: A Biography, (Random House, New York, 1997), p. 500. ISBN 978-0-375-75145-5. Economic historian Bruce Caldwell writes that in the mid-20th century, with the ascendance of positivism and Keynesianism, Mises came to be perceived by many as the "archetypal 'unscientific' economist." In a 1978 interview, Friedrich Hayek said about his book Socialism: "At first we all felt he was frightfully exaggerating and even offensive in tone. You see, he hurt all our deepest feelings, but gradually he won us around, although for a long time I had to – I just learned he was usually right in his conclusions, but I was not completely satisfied with his argument." (Hayek's critique of central planning never incorporated Mises' contention that prices as an indicator of scarcity can only arise in monetary exchanges among responsible owners, a particular case of the universal economic law that value judgements are utterly dependent on property rights constraints.)UCLA Oral History (Interview with Friedrich Hayek), American Libraries/''Internet Archive, 1978. Retrieved on 4 April 2009 (Blog.Mises.org), source with quotes Murray Rothbard, who studied under Mises, agrees he was uncompromising, but disputes reports of his abrasiveness. In his words, Mises was "unbelievably sweet, constantly finding research projects for students to do, unfailingly courteous, and never bitter" about the discrimination he received at the hands of the economic establishment of his time.Murray Rothbard, "The Future of Austrian Economics", http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWdUIuID8ag After his death, his wife quoted a passage that Mises had written about Benjamin Anderson, and said that it best described Mises' own personality: "His most eminent qualities were his inflexible honesty, his unhesitating sincerity. He never yielded. He always freely enunciated what he considered to be true. If he had been prepared to suppress or only to soften his criticisms of popular, but irresponsible, policies, the most influential positions and offices would have been offered him. But he never compromised."''Ludwig von Mises, Israel M. Kirzner, (Library of Modern Thinkers, 2001), page 31 A number of critics of Mises, including philosopher Herbert Marcuse, economist J. Bradford DeLongSee "Dictatorships and Double Standards: Jeet Heer Has a Ludwig Von Mises Quote..." and sociologist Richard Seymour,Richard Seymour, [http://books.google.com/books?id=lCtbIPZbUTwC&pg=PA32 The Meaning of Cameron], (Zero Books, John Hunt, London, 2010), p. 32. ISBN 1846944562 have criticized Mises for writing approvingly of Italian fascism, especially for its suppression of leftist elements.Ralph Raico, "Mises on Fascism, Democracy, and Other Questions, Journal of Libertarian Studies (1996) 12:1 pp 1-27 Von Mises wrote in Liberalism, a book published in 1927: Mises biographer and supporter Jörg Guido Hülsmann calls the criticism that Mises supported fascism "absurd", pointing to the rest of the quote that called fascism dangerous and described as a "fatal error" the view that it was more than an "emergency makeshift" against the threat of communism.Jörg Guido Hülsmann, [http://books.google.com/books?id=it9c6z4bw_8C&pg=PA560 Mises: the last knight of liberalism] (Ludwig von Mises Institute, 2007), p. 560. ISBN 193355018X. Publications German * Theorie des Geldes und der Umlaufsmittel. Munich & Leipzig: Duncker & Humblot, 1912. ** revised (new introduction by Mises). Munich & Leipzig: Duncker & Humblot, 1924. * Nation, Staat und Wirtschaft: Beiträge zur Politick und Geschichte der Zeit. Vienna & Leipzig: Manzsche Verlags- und Universitäts-Buchhandlung, 1919. * "Die Wirtschaftsrechnung im Sozialistischen Gemeinwesen" (Economic Calculation in the Socialist Commonwealth). Archiv für Sozialwissenschaft und Sozialpolitik. 47 (1920), 86-121. * Die Gemeinwirtschaft: Untersuchungen über den Sozialismus. Jena, Germany: Gustav Fischer, 1922. ** revised edition. Jena, Germany: Gustav Fischer, 1932. (with an Appendix: Excerpt from "Neue Beiträge zum Problem der sozialistischen Wirtschaftsrechnung"). * Liberalismus. Jena, Germany: Gustav Fischer, 1927. ** (with a new introduction by Hans-Herman Hoppe). Sankt Augustin: Academia Verlag, 1993. * Geldwertstabilisierung and Konjunkturpolitik. Jena, Germany: Gustav Fischer, 1928. * Grundprobleme der Nationalökomomie: Untersuchungen über Verfahren, Aufgaben und Inhalt der Wirtschafts- und Gesellschaftslehre. Jena, Germany: Gustav Fischer, 1933. * Nationalökonomie: Theorie des Handelns und Wirtschaftens. Geneva: Éditions Union, 1940. ** reprinted. Munich: Philosophia Verlag (The International Carl Menger Library Series), 1980. Die Wurzeln des Anti-Kapitalismus (translation of The Anti-Capitalistic Mentality by Stephen Frowen). Frankfurt am Main: Fritz Knapp, 1958. ** 2nd edition (new foreword by Peter Muthesius). Frankfurt am Main: Fritz Knapp, 1979. *''Im Namen des Staates, oder Die Gefahren des Kollektivismus'' (translation of Ominipotent Government). Stuttgart, W. Germany: Bonn Aktuell, 1978. English * The Theory of Money and Credit (translated from Theorie des Geldes und der Umlaufsmittel 1924 by Harold E. Batson; introduction by Lionel Robbins). London: Jonathan Cape, 1934; New York: N,Y.: Harcourt, Brace & Co., 1935; ** (enlarged with an essay by Mises on Monetary Reconstruction). New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1953; Irvington-on-Hudson, NY: Foundation for Economic Education, 1971, 1978; ** (with a forward by Murray Rothbard. Indianapolis, IN: Liberty Fund, 1981; Auburn, AL: Ludwig von Mises Institute, 2009. * (with others), "Austrian Empire" and "Republic of Austria". Encyclopedia Britannica 12th edition (2-volume supplement to the 11th edition), 1921. Volume XXX, 323-324; Volume XXX, pp. 348-349. *''Socialism: An Economic and Sociological Analysis'' (translated from Die Gemeinwirtschaft 1932 by J. Kahane (includes alterations and additions by Mises). London: Jonathan Cape, 1936; New York: Macmillan, 1936?. ** enlarged with an Epilogue (originally published in 1947 as Planned Chaos). New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1951; London: Jonathan Cape, 1969. ** (with a foreward by F.A. Hayek, and new indexes and publisher's notes). Indianapolis, IN: Liberty Fund, 1981; 1989 * "Economic Calculation in the Socialist Commonwealth" (translation of ""Die Wirtschaftsrechnung im Sozialistischen Gemeinwesen" 1920 by S. Adler), in Collectivist Economic Planning: Critical Studies of the Possibilities of Socialism (edited by F.A. Hayek). London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1935, 87-130. ** Published as a separate pamphlet. London: George Routledge & Sons, n.d. **Reprinted as a separate monograph (foreword by Yuri N. Maltsev, introduction by Jacek Kochanowicz, postscript" by Joseph T. Salerno). Auburn, AL: Auburn, AL: Praxeology Press of the Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1990. ** Reprinted in Austrian Economics, III (edited by Stephen Littlechild). Aldershot, Hants, UK; Brookfield, VT: Edward Elgar, 1990, 251-94. * Memoirs. 1940. * Interventionism: An Economic Analysis. 1941, 1998.Ludwig von Mises," Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Nov. 30, 2012. * Omnipotent Government: The Rise of the Total State and Total War. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1944. ** New Rochelle, NY: Arlington House, 1969. ** Spring Mills, PA.: Libertarian Press, 1985. * Bureaucracy. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1944; London: W. Hodge, 1945. **paperback (with a new preface). New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1962. ** reprint of 1944 edition (including 1944 and 1962 prefaces). New Rochelle, NY: Arlington House, 1969. **reprint of 1969 edition. Cedar Falls, IA: Center for Futures Education (distributed by Spring Mills, PA: Libertarian Press), 1983. ** Liberty Fund, 2007."Bureaucracy (book)," Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Nov. 30, 2012. ISBN 0-86597-663-5 (cloth), ISBN 0-86597-664-3 (paper) * Planned Chaos (foreword by Leonard E. Read). Irvington-on-Hudson, NY: Foundation for Economic Education, 1947. * Human Action: A Treatise on Economics. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1949; London: W. Hodge & Co., 1949. **2nd edition, revised and enlarged. New Haven: Yale University Press, 1962.This edition, also by the Yale University Press, was full of mistakes and another one had to be done quickly afterwards, by another editor. Margit von Mises, My life with Ludwig von Mises ** 3rd revised edition. Chicago: Henry Regnery, 1966. ** 4th edition (with revisions by Bettina B. Greaves)."Human Action," Wikipedia, Nov. 30, 2012. *** 1-volume hardcover. Indianapolis, IN: Liberty Fund, 1996. ISBN 0-86597-630-9 *** 4 volume paperback edition. Indianapolis, IN: Liberty Fund, 1996. ISBN 0-86597-631-7), *** single volume paperback. San Francisco, CA: Fox & Wilkes, 1996. ISBN 0-930073-18-5. ** Scholar's Edition: reissue of 1st edition (with new introduction by Jeffrey M. Herbener, Hans-Herman Hoppe, Jörg Guido Hülsmann and David Gordon and an expanded index). Auburn, AL: Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1999. ** Pocket Edition. Unabridged 1st Edition designed to be portable with dimensions 4"x7" 25 oz (710 g). Auburn, AL: Ludwig von Mises Institute, 2010. ISBN 978-1-61016-145-9. *''Planning for Freedom, and Other Essays and Addresses.'' South Holland, IL: Libertarian Press, 1952. ** Second edition, enlarged (adds "Wages, Unemployment and Inflation"). South Holland, IL: Libertarian Press, 1962. **Third (memorial) edition, enlarged (1962 edition with various addenda). South Holland, IL: Libertarian Press, 1974. **Fourth edition, enlarged (1974 edition plus four more Mises essays and "The Essential von Mises" by Murray N. Rothbard (1973)). South Holland, IL: Libertarian Press, 1980. * The Anti-Capitalistic Mentality. D. Van Nostrand Company, 1956; London: Macmillan, 1956. **Reprinted in full (pp. 323-383) in Omnibus Volume 6. New Rochelle, NY: Conservative Book Club, n.d.,(1966?). Reprint of 1956 edition. ** Enlarged edition with addenda. South Holland, IL: Libertarian Press, 1972. **Reprint (containing Mises' text only; omits addenda to 1972 edition). Spring Mills, PA: Libertarian Press, 1990. ** Indianapolis, IN: Liberty Fund, 2006."The Anti-Capitalistic Mentality," Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Dec. 1, 2012 ISBN 0-86597-670-8 (cloth), ISBN 0-86597-671-6 ** Auburn, AL: Ludwig von Mises Institute, 2008. *''[http://mises.org/th.asp Theory and History: An Interpretation of Social and Economic Evolution. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1957. * New Rochelle, NY: Arlington House, 1969. *Reprint of 1957 edition (Series: History and Historiography, edited by Robin Winks). New York and London: Garland Publishing, 1984. *Reprint of 1957 edition (with a new preface by Murray N. Rothbard. Auburn, Al.: Ludwig von Mises Instute, 1985. * ''Epistemological Problems in Economics (translated by George Reisman from Grundprobleme 1933; with a preface to the English-language edition by Ludwig von Mises. Includes "The Task and Scope of the Science of Human Action" written for inclusion in the 1933 anthology). Princeton: D. Van Nostrand, 1960. * reprint (with a new foreword by Ludwig M. Lachmann). Menlo Park, CA: Institute for Humane Studies (New York: New York University Press), 1981. *''The Free and Prosperous Commonwealth: An Exposition of the Ideas of Classical Liberalism'' (translated by Ralph Raico from Liberalismus 1927; edited by Arthur Goddard; with a preface to the English-language Edition by von Mises). Princeton: D.Van Nostrand, 1962. ** reprinted as Liberalism: A Socio-Economic Exposition (with a foreword by Louis M. Spadaro). Menlo Park, CA: Institute for Humane Studies (Mission, Kansas: Sheed Andrews & McMeel; New York: New York University Press), 1978. **''Liberalism: In The Classical Tradition'' (with a preface by Bettina Bien Greaves; foreword by Louis M. Spadaro). Irvington-on-Hudson, NY: Foundation for Economic Education, 1985; San Francisco, CA: Cobden Press, 1985; 1996. **''Liberalism: The Classical Tradition''. Indianapolis, IN: Liberty Fund, 2005."Liberalism (book)", Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Nov. 30, 2012. * The Historical Setting of the Austrian School of Economics (1969) ** [http://www.mises.org/hsofase.asp The Historical Setting of the Austrian School of Economics] * Notes and Recollections (1978) * The Clash of Group Interests and Other Essays (1978) ** The Clash of Group Interests and Other Essays * On the Manipulation of Money and Credit (1978) ** The Causes of the Economic Crisis, reissue * Economic Policy: Thoughts for Today and Tomorrow (1979, lectures given in 1959) ** [http://www.mises.org/etexts/ecopol.asp Economic Policy: Thoughts for Today and Tomorrow] * Money, Method, and the Market Process (1990) ** Money, Method, and the Market Process * Nation, State, and Economy: Contributions to the Politics and History of Our Time (translation of '' Staat und Wirtschaft: Beiträge zur Politick und Geschichte der Zeit'' 1919 by Lealand B. Yeager). New York: New York University Press, 1983. * Economic Freedom and Interventionism (1990) * The Free Market and Its Enemies (2004, lectures given in 1951) ** The Free Market and Its Enemies * Marxism Unmasked: From Delusion to Destruction (2006, lectures given in 1952) * Ludwig von Mises on Money and Inflation (2010, lectures given in the 1960s) Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Ludwig von Mises Institute.Ludwig von Mises (1881-1973) Chronological Bibliography, Ludwig von Mises Institute. Web, Nov. 30, 2012. See also * * * *Analytic-synthetic distinction and von Mises' response to the Kantian challenge *Contributions to liberal theory *Liberalism in Austria *Praxeology *List of Austrian scientists *Karl Polanyi, whom von Mises debated leading to Polanyi's book The Great Transformation *Lew Rockwell, founder of Ludwig von Mises Institute *Thymology References *Note regarding personal names: 'Edler' (in English: 'noble') is a German title, in rank similar to that of a baronet. It is not a first or middle name. The female form is 'Edle'. Similarly, below, 'Ritter' is German for 'knight' and 'Graf' for 'count'. * Butler, Eamonn, [http://www.iea.org.uk/sites/default/files/publications/files/upldbook514pdf.pdf Ludwig von Mises – A Primer], Institute of Economic Affairs (2010) * Doherty, Brian, Radicals for Capitalism: A Freewheeling History of the Modern American Libertarian Movement (2007) * Ebeling, Richard M. Political Economy, Public Policy, and Monetary Economics: Ludwig von Mises and the Austrian Tradition, (London/New York: Routledge, 2010) 354 pages, ISBN 978-0-415-77951-7. * Ebeling, Richard M. "Ludwig von Mises: The Political Economist of Liberty, Part II", (The Freeman, June 2006) * Ebeling, Richard M. "Ludwig von Mises: The Political Economist of Liberty, Part I", (The Freeman, May 2006) * Ebeling, Richard M. "Ludwig von Mises and the Vienna of His Time, Part II", (The Freeman, April 2005) * Ebeling, Richard M. "Ludwig von Mises and the Vienna of His Time, Part I", (The Freeman, March 2005) * Ebeling, Richard M. "Austrian Economics and the Political Economy of Freedom", (The Freeman, June 2004) * Gordon, David (2011-02-23) Mises's Epistemology, Ludwig von Mises Institute * Hülsmann, Jörg Guido. Mises: The Last Knight of Liberalism (Auburn: Ludwig von Mises Institut, 2007) ISBN 978-1-933550-18-3 * Kirzner, Israel M. Ludwig von Mises: the man and his economics (2001) * Paul, Ron. "Mises and Austrian economics: A personal view" The Ludwig von Mises Institute of Auburn University (1984), 31 pages. * Rothbard, Murray N. "Mises. Ludwig Edler von," The New Palgrave: A Dictionary of Economics, 1987, v. 3, pp. 479–80. * Von Mises, Margit. My Years With Ludwig von Mises, Arlington House, 1976, rereleased in 1984 by Libertarian Press. ISBN 0-915513-00-5 Notes External links ;About * Ludwig von Mises at NNDB *Biography of Ludwig von Mises (1881-1973), Ludwig von Mises Institute. * ;Books * "A Tribute to Ludwig Von Mises". A list of works by and on Ludwig Von Mises by the Foundation for Economic Education * ;Audio / video * von Mises on Corporations and "Economic Power" (audio) ;Etc. * Mises.org, Ludwig von Mises Institute USA Category:1881 births Category:1973 deaths Category:20th-century Austrian people Category:American economics writers Category:American economists Category:American libertarians Category:Austrian emigrants to the United States Category:American people of Austrian-Jewish descent Category:Austrian anti-communists Category:Austrian economists Category:Austrian libertarians Category:Austrian nobility Category:Austrian philosophers Category:Austrian Jews Category:Austrian School economists Category:Burials at Ferncliff Cemetery Category:Classical liberals Category:Conservatism in the United States Category:Heterodox economists Category:Libertarian economists Category:Libertarian theorists Category:Mont Pelerin Society members Category:New York University faculty Category:People from Lviv Category:Social philosophy Category:Ukrainian Jews Category:University of Vienna alumni